


Quiet Reflection

by Ciacconne



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciacconne/pseuds/Ciacconne
Summary: A somber silence fell over the group as Noctis activated the first Royal Arm.





	Quiet Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Quiet Reflection   
> FFXV. 100+ words. G. Gen. Noctis’ pov. Takes place in the beginning of the game. 
> 
> A somber silence fell over the group as Noctis activated the first Royal Arm.
> 
> -o-

A somber silence fell over the group as Noctis activated the first Royal Arm. The Sword of the Wise rose to the air, glowing with hidden power and wisdom, and then swiftly shot straight to his chest.

As he absorbed the power, he thought about his father, and the burden that he now too had to carry. The knowledge he inherited, seeing the vast amount of information flashing through his eyes, pained him and weighted him down.

A heavy pat from one of his friends, Gladio, snapped him out of his ruminations.

“Come on,” Gladio said, almost too forcefully.  “We gotta keep moving.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed. “Let’s go.”

End. 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I found a new fandom home.


End file.
